


Une promesse jumelle

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [386]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lars voit son frère perdre la finale depuis les tribunes.
Relationships: Lars Bender & Sven Bender
Series: FootballShot [386]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Une promesse jumelle

Une promesse jumelle

Lars tient Sven dans ses bras, il essaye de comprendre toute la douleur qu’il peut ressentir en ce moment, mais c’est sûr qu’il n’y arrivera jamais vraiment il n’était pas celui sur le terrain, il n’était qu’en tribune pour soutenir son frère du mieux possible en essayant de ne pas fléchir sous l’inquiétude pour son jumeau, sous l’angoisse de ne pas le voir réussir. Mais le sort est mauvais avec eux quand ils ne sont pas blessés comme des abrutis. Le Bayern gagne la Champions League. Sven a perdu la finale. Lars sent des larmes piquer ses yeux. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire pour réconforter son frère, il est lamentable, il devrait pourtant savoir, ils sont jumeaux pour l’amour de Dieu ! Lars quitte les tribunes et se dirige vers les vestiaires de Wembley à la recherche de son frère bien-aimé, il ne le laissera pas tomber, même s’il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il se retrouve à le tenir contre lui comme il le tiendrait s’il avait gagné, évidemment il pense qu’il méritait de la gagner, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne peut rien faire pour la lui faire gagner, si ce n’est de la gagner lui-même avec Leverkusen et lui offrir, mais ça semble être trop compliqué pour le moment… Peu importe, Lars conforte Sven du mieux qu’il peut en lui promettant qu’il gagnera bientôt quelque chose de somptueux quand le moment sera venu, Lars fait sûrement une promesse dans le vent, mais c’est son frère, alors il va évidemment le consoler jusqu’à ce que la douleur passe, sinon il ne serait pas digne de s’appeler Bender. Il le tient et lui murmure des choses encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ses sanglots de frustration viennent à s’essouffler, ils feront mieux ensemble à l’avenir, c’est une réelle promesse qu’il lui fait…

Fin


End file.
